


Poznać Reida

by gizmolog



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: FBI Academy, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch zaprasza Dereka jako obserwatora do Akademii FBI. Chce, żeby młodszy agent poznał kadeta, który niebawem ma dołączyć do BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poznać Reida

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reading Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208864) by BlueSunflower. 



> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, za zgodą autorki. Translated by permission from Blue Sunflower.

Znalazłszy się w niewielkich rozmiarów pokoju obserwacyjnym, Morgan zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł do Hotcha. Dowódca zespołu, do którego należał Morgan, stał przed lustrem weneckim wychodzącym na znajdującą się po jego drugiej stronie salę wykładową. Nie było w niej ani jednego wolnego miejsca: wszystkie zajmowali pochyleni pilnie nad blatami biurek kadeci pośpiesznie skrobiący ołówkami na papierze. Kiedy zobaczył _bardzo_ grube pakiety kartek, nad którymi męczyli się kursanci, wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Dzień testu Rawleya, hm?

Hotch skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, nie odrywając wzroku od piszącej sprawdzian grupy.

\- Połowa semestru - odparł krótko.

Morgan jęknął.

\- O rany, oni będą tu siedzieli całymi godzinami.

Hotch odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął cierpko.

\- Z tego, co wiem, rekord szybkości wynosi dwie godziny i osiem minut. Ja wyrobiłem się w dwie i czterdzieści dziewięć minut.

\- Do diabła. Mój czas to trzy godziny i dwadzieścia dwie minuty.

Jego szef, co rzadko mu się zdarzało, roześmiał się cicho.

\- To i tak nieźle - uznał.

\- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, po co tu właściwie jesteśmy? - przeszedł do sedna sprawy Morgan, który z natury swej nigdy nie lubił marnować czasu.

Uśmiech Hotcha spoważniał. Wskazawszy ruchem głowy salę wykładową, dowódca zespołu powiedział:

\- Ten rekord zostanie dzisiaj pobity. Na dobrą sprawę wręcz zmiażdżony.

Morgan szybko zorientował się, o co chodzi.

\- Ach. Czyżbym miał właśnie poznać sławnego doktora Reida?

\- Jesteś profilerem - zauważył Hotch, wzruszając ramionami. - Sam mi powiedz.

Skupiony Morgan podszedł bliżej lustra. Wydawało mu się, że może mieć przed sobą trudne wyzwanie, ale wystarczyło mu szybkie omiecenie pomieszczenia wzrokiem, żeby z morza kursantów natychmiast wyłowić najnowszy nabytek Biura, na temat którego huczeli wszyscy wkoło. Każdy agent słyszał o najmłodszym kadecie w historii FBI, ale Morgan wiedział więcej niż pozostali. Starszy profiler BAU, Jason Gideon, walnie przyczynił się do zrekrutowania liczącego zaledwie dwadzieścia trzy lata certyfikowanego geniusza. Od tamtej pory Hotch i Gideon zgodnie wychwalali jego przymioty.

Morgan był doskonale świadomy osiągnięć młodego doktora, którego szkolono teraz specjalnie z myślą o BAU, próbował nawet przeczytać jego dysertację, ale jak dotąd jakoś jeszcze nie miał okazji go poznać. Kiedy zauważył siedzącego na przodzie sali wysokiego, chudego jak szczapa dzieciaka o wątpliwym guście w kwestii stroju i jeszcze gorszej fryzurze, momentalnie wiedział dlaczego.

\- O rany, chyba jaja sobie ze mnie robisz - jęknął.

\- Opierasz swoją opinię na jego fizycznym wyglądzie czy na tym, co wiesz o jego zdolnościach?

Morgan ostrożnie rozważył swoją odpowiedź, zanim jej udzielił; wiedział, że szef go sprawdza, że oczekuje od niego szczerego osądu.

\- Przyznam, że na fizycznym wyglądzie. On sprawia wrażenie, jakby miał nie więcej niż dwanaście lat. Nowo narodzony jelonek budziłby większy postrach.

Hotch znowu się roześmiał.

\- Coś w tym jest. Coś, z czym będziemy musieli jakoś sobie poradzić, kiedy on zacznie się spotykać z miejscowymi stróżami prawa w trakcie prowadzonych przez nas spraw. Mimo to nie powinieneś oceniać go po okładce.

\- Wiem. Dzięki tobie i Gideonowi czuję się, jakbym przeczytał tą konkretną książkę kilka razy od deski do deski. - Morgan był w stanie tylko gapić się na ołówek dzieciaka poruszający się po papierze w oszałamiającym pędzie. Podczas gdy inni kadeci wciąż zmagali się z pierwszymi stronami, Reid musiał dotrzeć już do wypracowania w ostatniej sekcji. - Imponujące.

\- Czyta z nadludzką szybkością - ciągnął Hotch. - W wypracowaniach dają mu limit słów; to go spowalnia, bo musi się zastanowić, co umieścić w raporcie. Jason zasugerował, żebym może to kontynuował, kiedy Reid oficjalnie do nas dołączy i zacznie pisać do akt spraw. Najwyraźniej gdyby dać mu taką możliwość, zużyłby papier wyprodukowany z całego lasu, żeby odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie.

Morgan nadal obserwował wyścig ołówka na kartce.

\- Jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć - przyznał.

\- Zaczekaj, aż z nim porozmawiasz.

\- Gaduła?

\- W życiu byś nie uwierzył. Dzieciak wie po prostu wszystko i to wcale nie jest przesada. Przydatne, ale potrzeba będzie sporego wysiłku, żeby utrzymać go na wodzy, kiedy okaże się to niezbędne. Choć całkiem dobrze reaguje na przekierowanie rozmowy.

\- Jest autystyczny?

\- Oficjalnie? Nie zdołaliśmy zlokalizować żadnej dokumentacji. Nieoficjalnie? Bez cienia wątpliwości. Prawdopodobnie Asperger. Bardzo dobrze sobie radzi, choć widać, że nie pozostaje to bez wpływu na jego zachowanie. Od razu zauważysz. Będzie miał problemy z utrzymaniem kontaktu wzrokowego i nawet nie próbuj podawać mu ręki. Zamiast tego do ciebie pomacha. - Na widok wysoko uniesionych brwi Morgana Hotch ponownie zaśmiał się cicho. - To jedno z jego bardziej ujmujących dziwactw, jedno z wielu. Możliwe nawet, że będziemy musieli przypominać mu, żeby oddychał podczas mówienia, szczególnie jeśli będzie podekscytowany. O ile w ogóle zrozumiesz, co mówi. Jest wręcz niesamowicie pedantyczny.

\- Nic dziwnego, że Gideon go uwielbia.

Tym razem dowódca zespołu roześmiał się na całe gardło.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. - Zaraz jednak spoważniał i kontynuował: - Jason uważa, że Reid odmawia zdiagnozowania, bo nie chce zostać zaszufladkowany. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystko, co odkryliśmy podczas procesu rekrutacji, już samo to, przez co przechodzi dzięki etykietce geniusza, wystarczy aż nadto. Radziłbym nie poruszać przy nim tego tematu.

\- Nie zamierzałem, ale i tak dobrze jest wiedzieć, czego można się spodziewać.

\- To zrozumiałe. Jason zaczął z nim pracować nad jego talentami towarzyskimi. - Hotch nawet nie musiał patrzeć na Morgana, żeby być świadomym jego pełną niedowierzania miny. - Wiem, wiem. Wiódł ślepy kulawego. Ale uwierz mi, w porównaniu do Reida Gideon jest prawdziwą duszą towarzystwa.

\- No to po prostu _muszę_ zobaczyć - stwierdził Morgan kpiąco.

Hotch uśmiechnął się.

\- Zobaczysz. Naszym celem jest przygotowanie go do pracy w terenie w ciągu nie więcej niż roku od ukończenia przez niego szkolenia. Będzie miał wtedy dwadzieścia dwa lata, prawie dwadzieścia trzy. Bez wątpienia nawet wtedy wciąż będziemy musieli się nim opiekować, ale przynajmniej będziemy w stanie zabierać go do pracy przy sprawach. W międzyczasie będzie zajmował się archiwami, asystował Jasonowi; robił to, co będzie dla niego możliwe. Tylko musimy najpierw przeciągnąć go przez akademię. Jason wspominał mu już o odstąpieniu od niektórych wymogów, ale Reid cały czas upiera się przy powtarzaniu zajęć w kółko od nowa. Wbił sobie do głowy, że jest zdoła wszystko zaliczyć. Biorąc pod uwagę jego nietypowe metody, Jason w to wątpi. - Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał: - Ja też.

\- Co jest dla niego największym problemem?

\- Potrzebuje więcej czasu i praktyki na doprowadzenie fizycznych zdolności do poziomu, na którym mógłby zdać. Więcej czasu i praktyki, niż przewiduje program akademii, w każdym razie. Nie pomaga też fakt, że on jest bardzo dosłowny. Trzeba być bardzo konkretnym, bo w przeciwnym przypadku może zareagować w zupełnie nieoczekiwany sposób na coś, co inni uznaliby za nie budzące wątpliwości polecenie. To jeden z problemów, które będziemy musieli rozwiązać, żeby przygotować go do pracy w terenie. Brunton wciąż mówi o jego zdolnościach walki wręcz. Reid prawie złamał rękę kadetowi Harrisonowi.

Morgan rzucił swojemu dowódcy zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Chyba właśnie o to chodzi w tych zajęciach? Wygląda na to, że dzieciak potrafi sobie poradzić fizycznie.

\- Problem w tym, że jego walka wręcz nie była walką wręcz. Dlatego oblał. Przez cały czas trwania ich walki Reid unikał ataków Harrisona, bo trzymał się tuż poza zasięgiem ciosów. To wkurzyło jego przeciwnika na tyle, że poszedł do Bruntona na skargę. Gdy tylko odwrócił się plecami, Reid zaatakował.

\- Ciekawe. Jest oportunistą, sam stwarza sobie okazje.

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jest bystry. Nie chciej, żebym powiedział ci o klapie z Aleją Hogana. - Widząc, że Morgan jest wyraźnie zainteresowany, Hotch westchnął. - Próbował się wykłócać, że jego czasy mieszczą się w limicie ze względu na rozstawienie przeciwników. Że miał dodatkowe sekundy, ponieważ żaden z celów nie byłby w stanie go trafić z powodu kątów, pod jakimi były odwrócone. Technicznie rzecz biorąc, miał rację. - Westchnął ponownie i ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa na to wspomnienie. - Przeliczył kąty, trajektorie, prędkość i czas każdego jednego celu w Alei, Morganie. W pamięci, _w czasie mierzonym w sekundach_. A potem zaczął na oczach oceniających wykreślać diagramy.

Morgan gwizdnął.

\- Łał.

\- Dokładnie. Właśnie nad tego rodzaju rzeczami będziemy musieli z nim popracować. Znaleźć jego mocne strony i nauczyć go, jak wydobyć z nich pełen potencjał podczas pracy w terenie. Reid potrafi być efektywny, ale musimy zorientować się, co mu służy, zamiast oczekiwać od niego, że będzie zachowywał się zgodnie z szablonowymi standardami Biura. Pozwoli nam to też dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób zareaguje, kiedy wreszcie zabierzemy go ze sobą, żebyśmy w razie potrzeby mogli dostosować nasze własne procedury.

\- I to będzie moje zadanie?

Hotch skinął głową.

\- Sam skupiam się na niektórych kwestiach. Jego strzelanie do celu poprawia się, choć i tak nie jest najlepiej. Ale ty jesteś oczywistym wyborem w bardziej fizycznych potrzebach. Oczywiste jest, że chcemy nadal przygotowywać go do tego, żeby spełniał kryteria FBI, nawet w zakresie tych umiejętności, o których wiemy, że ich nie osiągnie.

\- Tak, jakoś nie widzę, żeby ten dzieciak kiedykolwiek wdrapał się na mur. W każdym razie nie w tej dekadzie. - Morgan zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał: - Albo bez drabiny.

Hotch potwierdził skinieniem.

\- Jason chce, żeby zaczął się u nas kręcić i ja się z tym zgadzam. Już czas przedstawić go reszcie zespołu. Przygotujemy biurko dla niego biurko na sali.

Morgan w końcu uznał, że pora przedstawić swoje obawy.

\- Słuchaj, Hotchu, wiem, że to geniusz. Taki jeden na miliard. Jasne jest też, że Gideon uważa go za jakiegoś cudotwórcę. I owszem, zgadzam się, że on będzie wspaniałym nabytkiem dla Biura. Ale muszę spytać, czy naprawdę wart jest całego tego wysiłku, żeby przyjąć go do BAU? Może lepiej byłoby go wysłać do jednego z bezpieczniejszych działów, któregoś z tych niewymagających pracy w terenie? Może przeszedłby do nas po nabyciu większego doświadczenia?

Hotch zastanawiał się przez minutę. Potem przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na kadeta, który już w tej chwili przyglądał się ostatniej stronie testu, i powiedział:

\- On złamał kod Watsona Hilla, Dereku.

Morgan był w szoku. To była stara sprawa, znana na całym świecie. Jak dotąd nikt jej nie rozwiązał, ponieważ niesp zaszyfrował wszystkie swoje wiadomości. Prawie czternaście lat po tym, jak odłożono ją na półkę, nadal stanowiła jeden z tych kamieni węgielnych, których używano do celów szkoleniowych.

\- Poważnie? - spytał.

\- Zeszłej nocy. Trzymamy to w tajemnicy; on przyciąga już wystarczająco dużo uwagi, a sam się przekonasz, że uwaga należy do tych rzeczy, których on nie lubi. Nawet teraz nie za bardzo wpasowuje się w towarzystwo reszty kadetów. Nie chcieliśmy, żeby to wprowadziło zamieszanie. Ale Reid i tak będzie brał udział w tworzeniu profilu. Zabieramy się za to. Spodziewaj się podróży do Oklahomy z samego rana; startujemy o dziewiątej. Kod został złamany tak gruntownie, że całkiem możliwe, że będziemy mieć podejrzanego jeszcze przed końcem dnia.

\- Jezu.

\- Dereku, on już się przekopuje przez archiwa w wolnym czasie i uzupełnia profile w starych sprawach. Już kilka z nich zamknąłem. To, co robi, jest nie tyle dobre, ile wybitne. Sama jego wiedza o danych statystycznych jest po prostu ogromna. Jeśli dodać do tego inne jego zdolności...

Morgan zrozumiał.

\- Jest tego warty.

Jak na zawołanie uwaga obu mężczyzn skupiła się z powrotem na sali egzaminacyjnej, gdzie obiekt ich rozmowy właśnie wstał. Hotch spojrzał na zegarek, żeby sprawdzić czas.

\- Dwadzieścia sześć minut.

Reid podniósł swoją torbę i podszedł do podium, żeby oddać napisany test Rawleyowi. Instruktor powiedział coś, co sprawiło, że młody kadet się uśmiechnął, po czym pomachał ręką na pożegnanie, idąc z powrotem w górę pomieszczenia, w kierunku drzwi.

...i potknął się na ostatnim stopniu.

Parsknąwszy krótkim śmiechem, Morgan zauważył:

\- Dzieciak potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż tylko szkolenia do pracy w terenie.

\- Nauczy się. Polubisz go, gdy tylko lepiej go poznasz. Będzie świetnym nabytkiem dla naszego zespołu. Już jest piekielnie dobrym profilerem, a przecież nawet jeszcze nie ukończył akademii.

\- Nie musisz wciąż mi go zachwalać, Hotch. Już go kupiłem. Zrobię, co będzie trzeba, żeby ułatwić mu przeniesienie i doprowadzić go do naszych standardów na tyle, na ile to możliwe. Będę go traktował jak młodszego brata, którego nigdy nie miałem.

Hotch roześmiał się.

\- Może zatem powinieneś zadzwonić do Desiree i poprosić ją o radę.

Wspomnienie jego najstarszej siostry sprawiło, że Morgan odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nie. Chcę, żeby mnie polubił, a nie uciekł ze strachu przede mną.

Dowódca jednostki podszedł do drzwi, które otworzył z łagodnym ostrzeżeniem:

\- Och, zaczekaj tylko, aż zobaczysz, jak on biega. Niewiele się pomyliłeś z tym komentarzem o nowo narodzonym jelonku. To najbardziej niezdarny krok, jaki w życiu widziałem.

Wychodząc na korytarz za swoim szefem, Morgan roześmiał się.

\- Już się nie mogę doczekać.


End file.
